Abafado
by Steph S.R
Summary: Ravena e Ricardito. Presos. Sozinhos. Alguém tinha que falar em algum instante. -- Ligeiramente Robin x Ravena, e detalhes Ricardito x Ravena.


**A/N:** Uma das histórias que achei que deveria ser bem editada (antes publicada nos meus 'rascunhos' podres do lj) antes de vir parar aqui. Uma das últimas que escrevi do universo TT.

Pode conter OOC em _várias_ partes, pois a situação é um tanto... Afadafa, heh.

* * *

_Teen Titans não são meus._

* * *

_adj. 1. Coberto, tapado. 2. De calor sufocante. 3. Mal ventilado. 4. Contido, reprimido. 5. Amortecido. 6. Pop. Contrariado, aflito, agoniado. 7. Extremamente ocupado._

* * *

Inferno, essa é a denominação perfeita.

– Ei Rae, dá pra sair desse canto? Eu não consigo me recostar. – murmurou em um tom fatigado Ricardito, que, logo em seguida começou a se remexer. Mandei um olhar furioso a ele outra vez, isso começava a me fatigar, também.

_Super_.

– Vá pro inferno, Roy. - eu disse fortemente cada sílaba. – E, por favor, fique lá, _parado_. – terminei o mandando outro olhar enfurecido e ele coçou a cabeça em resposta.

– Não foi minha culpa você ter dito ao Dick 'eu não quero, vou ficar' com **aquele** tom e ele sugerir que eu ficasse também! - ele sacudiu os braços e respingos de suor voaram por toda parte.

Continuei com o mesmo olhar. – Se Robin decidiu isso não foi por minha vontade também, saiba disso. - eu o respondi num murmúrio me levantando e o encarando. – E o que há em meu tom? – o perguntei ao cruzar meus braços, meu controle vai pelos ares nesses momentos, agüentar Roy se provava mais árduo do que Mutano na minha orelha contando suas piadas.

_Correção_, ainda não é tão horrível assim.

Ficamos nos entre olhando e Roy suspirou fechando os olhos, parecia que não agüentara o silêncio naquele cubículo, ou em outra qualquer parte.

– Que tal um jogo? – ele perguntou depois de alguns segundos, e eu arqueei minha sobrancelha em resposta.

– Do tipo 'mostre os 100 jeitos de matar o ruivo sem provas'? Pode ser útil. – eu disse sarcasticamente e ele deu um sorriso inalterável a minha escolha de palavras.

– Não, **poker**! – ele exclamou num tom alegre, tirando cartas por debaixo de umas das partes de seu uniforme que parecia perfeitamente organizado algumas horas atrás.

O encarei por alguns segundos, esperando a hora que ele diria que isso era uma piada. Ele não disse. – Melhor bebemos até a pura e total exaustão então, para combinar com o _clima_. – eu comentei ironicamente e voltei a me sentar no pequeno canto, se prova inútil movimento e ouvir as idéias de Roy, mas a primeira eu podia evitar.

– O Dick tem vodka aqui? – o ruivo perguntou, ignorando – como sempre – meus comentários, olhando ansioso para todos os lados e começando a jogar tudo que via pela frente na direção oposta, a minha.

Matá-lo, mesmo que meus instintos **gritem **por isso, vai ser inútil, pois _em parte_ (uma parte de divergente _emoções_) essa situação também é culpa minha.

E então penso, por qual motivo Curiosidade (e todos as emoções _indulgentes_ que se fizeram valer) pensaram 'oh, hoje é um dia bom para que Ravena siga as idéias de alguém **muito** tolo' logo _hoje_? Por que não em um dia onde o arqueiro ruivo estivesse numa festa com todas mulheres da cidade e me ignorando como deveria ser a ordem natural?

_Porque é própria de sua sorte situações absurdas Ravena_, penso em resposta ao retirar uma blusa vermelha de meu rosto.

– Ravena, não fique ai fantasiando você e o Rob em sua mente, eu ainda estou aqui e me sinto ofendido de uma mulher fazer isso sem que eu esteja no papel principal. – Ricardito sussurrou próximo ao meu ouvido, e em resposta eu deixei escapar um pouco do meu poder em sua direção, ouvi um grito.

Ignorei aquilo. – Roy, por que você não vai para um canto e _morre_? – eu o olhei de relance enquanto ele passava a mão pelo seu novo machucado como se fosse um filhotinho ferido.

Ele voltou o olhar a mim e voltou a sorrir. – E _quem_ falaria para o nosso querido líder que você o ama queridamente e só não fala por causa da minha companheira de ruivisse? – ele disse divertido e eu virei o meu rosto para a direção oposta, era tudo no mesmo tom escuro, mas _funcionava_ esconder a vermelhidão em meu rosto.

Continuei a fitar a parede, ela não tinha olhos para me analisar. – Não tenho idéia de onde tirou essa idéia Ricardito. – o respondi em um suspiro e o senti aproximar-se, se sentando ao meu lado.

– Talvez por que eu além de ser um cara extremamente atraente, eu possua um cérebro brilhante com deduções ótimas? – ele voltou a fazer suas perguntas retóricas e eu lhe lancei um meio sorriso.

– E esse é o uso do seu maravilhoso cérebro antes ou depois de queimar o quarto da Abelha? – eu calmamente perguntei, e ele me deu um olhar constrangido, que em segundos sumiu.

– Foi o Más e Menos, não eu! Eles fizeram uma armação para mim! – ele disse num tom alto como se afirmasse a 'todos' no recinto. – E estávamos falando do seu amor secreto, não dos meus problemas com tecnologia. – ele afirmou, voltando ao assunto, e começando a pegar alguns fios do meu cabelo um a um.

Talvez pelo calor ou pela falta de cérebro pensante no recinto ignorei sua ação. – Você gosta de trocas de fluidos corporais, não é? – eu perguntei com o tom de voz pesado, me referindo ao seu suor começar a tocar meus braços, igualmente suados, pela repentina aproximação de sua parte.

– Não sabe o quanto. – ele deu um sorriso mal intencionado e passou seus dedos sobre meu rosto, arqueei a sobrancelha a aquilo. – E vejo que adora mudar de assunto. - ele deu um leve apertão em minhas bochechas e eu me controlei para não o fazer ir para outra dimensão, uma aonde meu pai o esperasse.

– Eu não tenho um amor secreto. – afirmei num tom convicto e ele voltou a sorrir um de seus sorrisos melindrosos.

Ele parecia se deliciar em ver minhas emoções fora da balança. – Então por que veio até o quarto do Rob sem ele estar presente? Para deixar um memorando sobre a geladeira vazia? – ele perguntou malicioso e minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas. Droga de dia para ser pega, _droga de dia_.

Eu não pronunciei uma única palavra e ele continuou a mexer no meu cabelo me fazendo pensar por que ainda não o matei ou lhe dei um soco como da última vez, mas suspirei em vez disso, Ricardito parecia incansável quando a situação pedia sua arrogância máxima, o que provaria tudo muito inútil.

– Acreditemos que esse silêncio foi um sim ao amor secreto. – ele comentou e eu continuei muda, a olhar para um ponto cego. – A parte que não entendo é o porquê de ser assim. – ele continuou honesto e a vontade de _rir_ me veio a mente.

– Espero que isso não tenha sido um tipo de pergunta capciosa. – murmurei e ele parecia realmente me ignorar depois de todo esse tempo.

Por que as coisas que eu desejo _só acontecem quando eu não quero?_

Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, ele continuou. – Ora, você é uma mulher igualmente atraente a Estelar, e olha que disso eu conheço bem – ele soltou uma piscadela e eu grunhi. – E você tem inteligência e o Rob adora isso em uma mulher, por que... – ele murmurou ao final, com um olhar vago e eu controlei o meio sorriso em meu rosto. – E você é sua melhor amiga, tem todas as chances do mundo com ele, em seu 'perfil pessoal amoroso'. – ele fez um sinal de aspas com um olhar entediado e eu o encarei sobre todas as suas últimas afirmações.

Se o calor está me afetando, Roy está à beira de um ataque histérico.

Eu continuei a encará-lo e ele voltou o olhar a mim. – O que é? – ele perguntou num tom confuso largando meus cabelos e me fazendo soltar um suspiro de alivio por não precisar torrar seu rosto, e todo resto.

– Porque isso agora? – perguntei lentamente e ele lançou os olhos rapidamente a mim.

– Apenas um pensamento. – ele balançou os ombros. – Achei que _alguém_ deveria dizer isso e ta-dá! – o arqueiro afirmou com um sorriso. – As coisas acontecem de jeitos naturais Rae, comece a se acostumar a isso. – ele terminou e eu só pude resmungar em resposta enquanto ele pegava um elástico de um dos seus bolsos e voltava ao meu cabelo. – E ainda me admira você não ter me estrangulado pela situação, mas vou ignorar isso. – ele resmungou num tom quieto, e eu quase o respondi a verdade.

_Por que, em algum ponto em mim, eu precise disso?_

O silêncio retornou e o único som era os bips do computador de Robin e pequenos grunhidos de Ricardito ao meu lado, tentei fechar os olhos e meditar, mas...

– Ele a ama. – confessei rapidamente e realmente soube que o calor estava mexendo em meus neurônios. – É só olhar como ele fica ao lado dela, é idiota lutar para não ver e fingir que isso não é verdade. – continuei num tom baixo e Roy me deu um olhar vago.

– Ele não a ama nada. – ele me cutucou e eu o encarei monótona. – Ravena, Dick ama salvar pessoas, seus pais e voar. - ele apontou para o recorte de jornal colado na parede aonde dizia sobre os 'Graysons Voadores' como afirmação. – Mas Star... – ele olhava para os lados, tentando formar algo. – Ele admira e quer pegar, só isso. – ele disse convicto e eu realmente o _encarei_. – O que é normal, a tensão entre eles é cortante! Parece até que querem rolar no chão e fazer algo bem quente. – ele terminou, e eu arqueei a sobrancelha a isso.

– Ótima escolha de palavras. – eu murmurei sarcasticamente e ele me deu um olhar abrasivo.

– Queria que eu dissesse o que? Que ele se sente altamente atraído por sua beleza física e não pela sua beleza interior? Eu não sou o Dick, mesmo que todos me digam que sou sua cópia. – ele parecia irritado com a comparação, e eu lhe dei um mínimo sorriso.

– Não se preocupe Roy, você não é o Robin em nenhuma maneira. – eu disse passivamente e foi sua vez de arquear a sobrancelha.

– E isso quer dizer... – ele disse lentamente, esperando para que eu completasse a frase.

– Que é isso é bom, muito melhor do que imagina. – comentei quietamente, e ele soltou uma repentina risada.

Sim, ele **é** totalmente diferente de Robin, _totalmente_.

– É porque você ainda não me viu sem mascara, _baby_. – ele disse ao apontar para o seu rosto com um sorriso arrogante. Eu o olhei deveras divertida, ignorando sua escolha de palavras a **mim**. Como ele pode flertar naturalmente – _comigo_ – é um das coisas que Robin **jamais** fará.

– Você já tirou tanta coisa que não sei ao certo se quero ver mais. – eu o respondi secamente ao apontar a sua camisa, arco e flecha estirados pelo chão.

E como sempre, ele ignorou meu comentário. – Você não pode recusar o que lhe é oferecido, Ravena. – ele murmurou com um sorriso conquistador nos lábios, e eu cedi ao meu controle e soltei um leve, e inesperado, sorriso.

– E se Robin souber o que aconteceu aqui? Duvido que ele goste que alguém faça qualquer coisa perto do seu precioso uniforme. – murmurei num tom irônico, entrando no 'jogo' que Roy fizera. Ravena, a ranzinza do time trocando flertes com o garanhão dos Titans.

É o calor, a única justificativa _plausível_.

Com um barulho de fita adesiva sendo solta, Roy tirou a sua mascara, e seus olhos pareciam reluzir na escuridão.

Talvez também fosse o calor **e** Roy.

– Podemos dizer que íamos fugir para casar, mas a moto dele pifou no meio do caminho e resolvemos adentrar o quarto dele. – ele sugeriu sem perder o timbre, a sorrir casualmente, e eu cruzei os braços, observando sua expressão.

– Dessa você não vai se safar Roy, não fui eu que tentei ver como álcool de _cerveja _funcionava no motor da amada moto dele. Levara a culpa _sozinho_. – eu disse monotamente e ele virou o rosto na direção oposta. Robin e sua moto era como Cyborg e seu bebê, e eu não tenho um desejo de morte.

– Detalhes, detalhes. - ele balançou os braços em resposta, e eu apenas sacudi a cabeça em sua direção. Roy sempre parecia provar-me o quão instintivo era com palavras. Preferia não conhecer essa habilidade em combate.

– Rae, seu chakra não esquenta? – ele perguntou subitamente depois de alguns segundos, e eu o olhei ligeiramente confusa.

– Por que diabos---

– .nã?

Ele não parecia uma pessoa que cederia fácil. - Não... – ele me deu um olhar questionador, e eu cedi, _de novo_. – Muito. – murmurei ao baixar o rosto e ele sorriu. Parecia feliz, como se houvesse conquistado algo.

E eu sabia que havia algo por trás ali, mas resolvi atuar um pouco em vez de fugir como sempre, isso não parecia me ajudar tanto nesses dias.

– Então... – ele se aproximou de minha testa e eu retrai para trás. – Posso beijar para que ele melhore? - ele perguntou virando seu rosto para baixo para eu o visse dando uma piscadela, enquanto eu lhe dava um olhar irritado.

Talvez _ele_ quisesse um desejo de morte.

– Não. – eu disse lhe mandando um olhar furioso, mas não conseguindo evitar o leve acréscimo de cor em meu rosto.

Ele balançou os ombros, em tom de desafio. – Farei do mesmo jeito. – seus lábios pareciam queimar minha testa quando grudaram nela, que estava molhada e fez um estalo.

Junto com o grande estatelado no ambiente inteiro.

– Meu Deus Ravena, isso **doeu**! – gritou exasperado Ricardito, que, agora estava colado à parede com os meus poderes.

Mandei-lhe um olhar iluminado como resposta. – Se você quiser continuar vivo até todos chegarem, é melhor _não se aproximar_. – sibilei as últimas palavras e ouvi uma risada abafada da sua parte.

– Bem, pelo menos eu tentei, ninguém pode negar isso. – eu o pressionei mais contra a parede. – Rae, isso não pode continuar eternamente, você sabe. – a voz dele parecia mais arranhada e eu dei um leve sorriso.

– Mas isso não me evita de _tentar_, Harper. – eu o respondi monotamente, porém ele ainda deu uma leve risada. Arqueei a sobrancelha a aquilo, ele realmente **não** era o Robin.

E claro, diferente dele, adorava quebrar o silêncio. – O Rob deveria ligar mais para o quarto dele, não há nem dutos de ar aqui! Está tão....

– Abafado. – eu murmurei, completando a frase e me apoiando mais na parede.

Ele parecia acenar. – Sim, muitíssimo. – e eu não poderia deixar de discordar com ele.

---

A porta se abriu e uma luz forte me fez abrir os olhos. Urgh, essa posição não foi uma das melhores para dormir, e com Ricardito ao meu lado ---

Ricardito _ao meu lado_?

Ao regular meus olhos de novo a luz do ambiente, a primeira coisa que vi foi que, em algum momento _Roy_ não seguiu meu conselho e veio parar ao meu lado.

_Correção_, eu estava apoiada no **seu** peitoral, e ele parecia muito acomodado com os braços a me segurar confortavelmente.

No final das contas ele realmente _tinha_ um desejo lacerante para a morte.

Ao olhar para a direção da luz vi meus companheiros de equipe com expressões bem características. Mutano e Cyborg nos olhavam com olhares alarmados, e até humorados, Estelar parecia confusa com toda a cena e Robin...

Robin parecia que queria espetar alguém, realmente.

– O que vocês estão fazendo no meu armário? – ele perguntou e seu tom centrado estava escapando rapidamente. – No **meu** quarto? – ele terminou e seus dentes cerraram, o que o fazia parecer particularmente com seu mentor.

–Rae, por que você não apaga a luz e volta a me abraçar ahn? Está tão **quente** aqui. – a voz sonolenta e suave de Ricardito soou para todos no recinto e o olhar de Robin piorou _milésimos_.

Sim, _inferno_.

* * *

**N/F:** Agradecimentos a uma amiga (que não quer que eu cite o nome), que, sem ela, essa fic ficariam muito pior, heh. Sim, o OOC foi extremo, mas eu queria algo engraçado e ligeiramente fofo entre eles, duvido que tenha conseguido algo, mas...

_Obrigada_ a todos pela leitura por aqui!


End file.
